Celestial Love
by WhiteAxolotl
Summary: During the battle with the Oracion Seis, Natsu proposes to Lucy that if they survive he'll marry her. But after the battle, random events happen delaying the happy couple's wedding day. This is an AU (another universe).
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Celestial Love**

**The Proposal**

"Karyū no Tekken!" The dragon slayer shouted.

His fists became engulfed in flames as he charged Midnight. Without flinching, Midnight dodged the attack and kicked Natsu in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu slowly got up from the wreckage as he wiped some blood off his mouth. Midnight didn't seem surprised that the dragon slayer got back up, especially from a normal kick.

"You guys really piss me off." Natsu said as he began walking towards Midnight.

"Oh really?" Midnight responded uncaring.

"But that's why I'm going to teach you a third lesson." Natsu said charging Midnight.

Midnight didn't move as the dragon slayer charged him at full-speed. Natsu's hands became engulfed by flames as he threw several more punches at Midnight. But this time, Midnight didn't move as his body was unharmed by Natsu's attacks.

"Why can't I hit you?" Natsu angrily wondered.

"You must be really dumb." Midnight sighed. "I can deflect all manner of magic."

Natsu, surprised at hearing those words again, found himself in front of Midnight. Unable to react in time, Midnight punched Natsu in the face and charged him as he went flying.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled again.

"Lucy we have to help him." Happy said.

Lucy nodded her head as she reached for her keys.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" She said as she stuck her key straight out.

A large light shined brightly as the gate opened, letting Loke out.

"Hey there Lucy. You're looking as good as ever." He said smoothly.

Without hesitating, Loke ran up to Lucy and picked her up in his arms.

"Won't you be mine Lucy?" Loke asked.

Lucy jumped out of his arms and kicked him away from her.

"Stop being a pervert and go help Natsu!" She yelled.

"If it will score me some points with you, anything." Loke said as he readied his arm.

A light orb formed around his fist as he went and charged Midnight who was still beating up Natsu. Looking at Loke, Midnight grabbed Natsu and flung him at Loke. Loke managed to dodge Natsu and swung his fist at Midnight.

"I told you before," Midnight said, "That won't have any effect on me."

Midnight stood still as Loke threw his punch. Midnight's reflector blocked the attack and forced Loke to go off course. Loke was soon sent flying into a wall after Midnight kicked him there.

"Supairaru Pein." Midnight swung his arm out in front of him.

A large vortex of distorted air surrounded Loke as it began damaging him in all directions.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled.

Loke opened one of his eyes. "I'm sorry Lucy, I'm out."

Loke then disappeared, much to Lucy's annoyance.

"What do I do now." Lucy wondered. "I'm low on magic to summon anyone now."

Midnight looked at the celestial wizard with uncaring eyes. Lucy froze as he began walking towards her.

"You're the one who ruined our plans with the Infinity Clock." He said angrily.

Happy jumped in front of Lucy, clenching his paws as he stood shakily. Midnight blasted him away with several ethereal air slashes, knocking Happy out of the way.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled.

Before she could go to his aid, Midnight grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high in the air, choking her.

"Karyū no Hōkō!"

A large quantity of fire came out of Natsu's mouth and at Midnight. Unmoving, Midnight held still as Lucy became engulfed by the flames.

"Oh no, Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy screamed as the fire began to burn her body. Midnight proceeded to punch her in the stomach and tossing her to the side.

Running as fast as he can, Natsu ran to Lucy and picked her up in his arms.

"Lucy say something!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu?" Lucy weakly said. "I'm sorry." She began to cry.

"Don't say that!" Natsu teared."You're going to be okay."

Lucy felt her hand on Natsu's cheek before taking a deep breath to stand up. She was breathing heavy as Natsu held her up.

"I almost forgot that I can't give up this easily." Lucy said. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Lucy held up her right hand, showing the guild's symbol on the back of her hand. Natsu smiled as he let go of Lucy and let her stand on her own.

"How disgusting." Midnight commented. "I guess some pests need to be taken care of carefully."

Midnight swung his arm out again, summoning more ethereal air slashes in larger numbers and bigger sizes. Natsu jumped in front of Lucy and blew flames out of his mouth, incinerating Midnight's attack.

"Go get Happy. I'll deal with him." Natsu said sternly.

Lucy nodded her head as she began to run to Happy's aid. Midnight watched as the celestial spirit run away before being confronted by Natsu. Natsu charged him full force throwing fist after fist only to be deflected by Midnight and countered.

"Pointless." Midnight remarked as he sent Natsu crashing into a pillar.

Before Natsu could stand up, Midnight put his hand straight out in front of him forming a purple circle. Then, darkness energy soon emerged out and shot straight towards Natsu, blowing up all around him.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she ran back to him.

Happy joined as well as he saw his friend lying on the ground unmoving. Flying over to the dragon slayer, Happy could see Natsu in Lucy's arms as she began to cry.

"Natsu, get up. Please get up." She cried.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see Lucy in tears.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" He asked wiping the tears off her eyes.

Lucy didn't respond as she held his hand to her cheek.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"Yes."

"I've got something to tell you."

"What is it? Tell me anything."

"I-I've always liked you."

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu coughed.

"Ever since Phantom Lord attacked, I saw something inside you that I was attracted too. So can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything." Lucy smiled.

"Will you marry me if we make it out alive?"

Lucy teared up even more as she nodded her head. Natsu faintly smiled as he stood up on his elbows to kiss her. Lucy returned the favor and kissed him back, both interlocked. Happy watched as the two separated, tears ran down his eyes while he smiled as well.

"Natsu." He said.

"Well this has been boring." Midnight said. "So I'm just going to get rid of you both."

Midnight began to form green darkness energy around his fingers, scaring Lucy as she held onto Natsu.

"Prepare to be erased from existence." Midnight said. "Jeneshisu Zero."

Thousands of black phantoms appeared from his fingertips and headed directly towards Natsu and Lucy. Before the phantoms could reach the two, a bright light appeared followed by a large flame erasing all the phantoms.

"Impossible. How did you?" Midnight questioned.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu standing in front of her. The dragon slayer's body was fully engulfed by flames as he glared at Midnight. Scales began to form around his entire body as he let out a large roar like a dragons.

"Natsu." Lucy said.

"He entered dragon force from a kiss?" Midnight questioned.

"It looks like I have one promise left to keep and I'm going to stay alive for it." Natsu said angrily.

Lucy watched as the flames around Natsu grew larger and larger.

"I'm going to keep my promise to Lucy, no matter what."

Midnight watched as Natsu stood in a squat form and caused the fire to burn faster.

"Metsuryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata - Guren Hōō Ken!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu charged Midnight, full-speed, as he uppercut-ted the Oracion Seis leader, sending him into the air. Then, without missing a beat, head-butted him as the two went flying through the air into the ceiling. In the sky, Natsu backed off as Midnight went straight up into the air then came crashing down. The flames around Natsu disappeared as did his scales as he went falling to the ground as well.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she went running to catch him.

Diving just in time, Lucy managed to catch Natsu with him landing on her back. Midnight crashed into the ground near them, completely knocked out and unable to move.

"Natsu." Lucy silently smiled.

Natsu weakly opened his eyes and smiled. Before he could say anything, Lucy pushed him off her back and hugged him. As she buried her face into his chest, Natsu kissed the top of her forehead just as Happy met the two.

"Natsu!" The flying cat happily exclaimed.

"Happy!" Natsu replied.

Suddenly, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charle came rushing into the room; each with their own bruises from their battles.

"Natsu. Lucy. Are you okay?" Erza asked.

Lucy removed her face from Natsu's chest and nodded with a smile.

"We are now." As she held the dragon slayers hand.

**For those who aren't aware for some of the attacks I'll explain their English names.**

**Karyū no Tekken- Fire Dragon Iron Fist**

**Supairaru Pein- Spiral Pain**

**Karyū no Hōkō- Fire Dragon Roar**

**Jeneshisu Zero- Genesis Zero**

**Metsuryū Ōgi: Shiranui Gata - Guren Hōō Ken- Secret Dragon Slayer Art:Hidden Fire Form- Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading and I'll be sure to have more chapters out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Celestial Love**

**Planning**

Lucy slowly opened up her eyes as the sun shined brightly through the window. She pulled the covers over her head, moaning at the thought of having to get up.

"Ugh, I'm too tired." She sleepily said. "Yesterday was just chaotic."

Suddenly, she sat straight up, eyes wide, as she remembered what happened yesterday.

"That's right, I got engaged to Natsu. But was that just a dream or was it real?" She wondered.

Sliding out of bed, she took a few steps before tripping and falling on the floor. Rubbing her head she turned around to see Natsu lying on the ground asleep.

"Natsu?" She asked.

"Morning Lucy!" Happy shouted as he appeared in front of her.

"What are you two doing in my apartment?"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yesterday<strong>

"So you finally popped the question." Gray said as he leaned against the wall.

Natsu nodded his head, his cheeks turning bright red. Lucy held his hand tightly, her nerves overwhelming her as Erza closely examined her.

"Wh-what are you doing, Erza?" Lucy uncomfortably smiled.

"Making sure you're the real Lucy." Ezra replied as she looked up Lucy's skirt.

"Right." Lucy sighed.

Erza stood up and nodded her head.

"You're the real Lucy." She said.

"Of course I am."

"So you two are going to get married?" Wendy asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Yes."

Wendy's face brightened up as she jumped for joy. Carla stood beside her, trying to not watch as the dragon slayer celebrated.

"Carla, if you're jealous we could get married too." Happy excitedly added.

Carla sighed.

"So what do we do with him?" Gray asked as he looked at Midnight.

"Send him back to jail, I suppose." Erza said.

"Like hell you will!" Midnight shouted as he weakly stood up.

The entire group looked shocked as Midnight slowly stood up. He was bruised from head to toe and his clothes were ripped.

"I'll send you all to hell before I go back." Midnight said as he began charging a black orb in his hands.

Natsu angrily stared at Midnight as he pushed Lucy behind him. Gray and Erza both readied themselves as well. Wendy prepared as much support magic as possible while Happy ran over to protect Carla.

"Now, die!" Midnight yelled as he threw the black orb. "Dāku Kapurichio!"

A large group of drilling beams shot straight at the group with full force. Natsu blocked several of them as Gray set up an ice shield. Erza re-equipped into her adamantine armor while Wendy took cover behind the two. Just as the beams ended, one hit Natsu's leg, knocking him to the ground as several other ones hit Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy saw as Natsu ran towards her, his face worried for the worse as her eyes slowly closed to nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>

"So we brought you back here and Natsu hasn't left your side since then." Happy said. "We even brought Porlyusica but she said you were fine but he still refused to move."

Lucy looked at Natsu as he continued to sleep on the floor. His scarf had nearly covered most of his face, muffling the sounds of his snores. She smiled as she crawled over and ran her fingers through his pink spiky hair. Natsu stopped snoring as he let out a large yawn and opened his eyes slowly.

"Lucy." He smiled.

Lucy slowly leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before standing back up.

"Thank you, Natsu." She smiled.

Natsu grinned as he stood up. Looking around the two awkwardly stood in the room, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Oh that's right." Natsu said breaking the silence. "We should probably begin preparing for the wedding day."

"Oh, you're right." Lucy agreed. "How about this, you go home, shower and change while I do the same and we'll meet at the guild to discuss things with Mira. Sound good?"

"Anything sounds good." Natsu smiled causing Lucy to blush.

* * *

><p>Natsu blushed when Lucy finally arrived at the guild. She had cleaned up most of her bruises and even re-bandaged a wound on her arm. Her hazel eyes shined in the sun's rays and her smile blossomed with each step she took. Natsu could feel even the own heat from his body begin to rise as he sweated tremendous amounts of water, enough to fill a pool.<p>

"Hi, Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"Hey." Natsu responded. "Ready?"

"Just about." Lucy said.

Natsu wondered what he was waiting for when he realized Lucy walked up to him and held his hand. Her soft skin felt like freshly made dough in the dragon slayers hand as his face turned redder than Erza's hair.

"Stop being so nervous." Lucy said before opening the doors.

All around the room, everyone watched as the newly formed couple entered hand-in-hand. Everyone soon began cheering and clapping as the two sat at a table with Gray, Erza and Juvia. Bixlow blew a few whistles while Cana decided a toast was in order as she downed an entire barrel of alcohol. Wendy, Levy, Mirajane & Lisanna smiled politely. Elfman and Evergreen looked away from each other blushing as they tried to applaud Natsu and Lucy. Makarov, Wakabe, Macao and Romeo silently clapped.

"Wow, I didn't realize word spread out so quickly." Lucy noted.

"Well, the thing is, no one knew until…" Gray began.

"Until Happy came in shouting about it." Erza finished.

"Oh." Lucy said.

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed as she hugged Lucy.

"Levy!" Lucy returned.

The two girls began screaming and jumping around in celebration as Gajeel walked up to Natsu and handed him a wrench.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Natsu asked.

"I made a bet with someone in this guild you wouldn't have the guts to do it." Gajeel said shakily. "And so I lost and now you have to hit me with the wrench."

Natsu's face brightened up as he grabbed the wrench. Before he could swing it, Lucy grabbed Natsu and pulled him away, causing the wrench to slip out of his hands. Gajeel sighed in relief as he picked up the wrench and began eating it.

"I wish my darling Gray would ask for my hand in marriage." Juvia said hoping the ice wizard heard her.

"Don't count on it." Gray said annoyed.

"Lucy I was in the middle of something." Natsu complained.

"Well we have bigger things at the moment." Lucy said as she sat him down next to her.

Across the table, Mirajane and Reedus were sitting with smiles on their faces and papers in front of them.

"Reedus, I didn't know you planned weddings?"Natsu said.

"Planning weddings is like an art that I enjoy painting." Reedus stated. "I even planned Alzack's and Bisca's wedding."

"It was beautiful." Bisca said.

"It could have been a little less flashy though." Alzack added as he picked up Asuka.

"Mommy and daddy have pretty pictures." Asuka said.

Lucy smiled as she turned her attention back to Mirajane and Reedus.

"So what kind of wedding would you two like?" Mirajane asked.

"Ooh, something explosive." Natsu happily said.

Elfman agreed that it was the best kind of wedding to attend to with it being a true man. Evergreen slapped him across the face in anger.

"The best kind of wedding is a beautiful one with statues and flowers."

"Wrong," Gray said, "The best kind is one that's on ice."

"Gray your clothes." Erza mentioned.

Gray jumped at the site of his naked body as he began searching for his clothes. Hiding behind a pillar, Juvia held onto Gray's clothes as she blushed at the site of the naked ice-wizard.

"The best kind is one you both will agree on." Wendy said.

Everyone soon began to argue their own points on the best wedding which eventually lead to an all out brawl. Natsu happily jumped in as he went after Gajeel and Gray while Lucy sat in her chair in disappointment.

"I have a bad feeling this is how it will turn out."

As Natsu and Gray attempted to punch each other, Erza intercepted and slammed each other to ground. Gajeel laughed before being slammed into a wall by Mirajane in her demon form. Romeo ran over to Lucy and took cover behind a knocked over table as Bixlow began using his dolls to attack everywhere. Freed and Levy went head to head as they began writing out spells to attack each other. Wendy, trying not to get hurt used Happy as a shield as a spell came at her, knocking out the talking cat.

"Maybe we'll continue this in private another time." Reedus suggested with Lucy's approval.

**You guys are amazing. This story has gotten more views in one day than compared to my other story. Give yourselves a pat on the back. I'll try to update once every now and then until the start of February and also don't forget to comment or click that favorite/follow button. Be sure to also check out my other stories. And to end on that note PEACE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Distractions

**Celestial Love**

**Unwanted Distractions**

"Alright, so the wedding will be on the third and it will have pink roses, will be held at the church, the reception will be outside and everyone will be attending from Fairy Tail. Correct?" Mirajane asked as she went through the list.

"There are some other people we would like to invite as well." Lucy mentioned catching Mirajane's attention.

"Who?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, who else?" Natsu asked as well.

"Yukino, Lyon, Sherry, the Trimens, Ichiya, Jura and...Flare." Lucy replied as she tried to think of all the names.

Natsu looked up from the ants he was watching. Mirajane and Reedus both looked at her confused on why she would invite so many people, especially Flare. Natsu began to grow angry as memories of back then, at the Grand Magic Games, how Flare tortured Lucy for pure entertainment like Minerva did as well.

"Lucy…" Mirajane said concerned. "Why would you want to invite Flare? Don't you remember what happened back then?"

Lucy nodded after hearing her friends concern with her emotions. Lucy remembers how Flare threatened to hurt Asuka unless she did exactly as she told. She even recalls the events of what happen to Laxus when Raven Tail attacked him but ended up defeated easily.

"Its because, she's changed." Lucy said trying to find the right words to not set Natsu off.

Mirajane stared at Lucy to ensure she knew what she was talking about. Lucy looked back at Mirajane showing she was positive Flare won't try anything. After a few minutes of silence, Mirajane wrote down Flare's name on a piece of paper of guest's to invite to the wedding.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for everything. Mirajane. Reedus." Lucy waved as she and Natsu walked home from the guild.<p>

The walk to Lucy's apartment was silent as Lucy occasionally looked at Natsu to see him looking down at the ground. She could tell his mind was racing but about what. Her inviting Flare? The wedding? Something else entirely.

"Hey Lucy." The dragon slayer finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

"I know I'm pretty crappy at these sort of things, but I wanted to give you something."

Lucy watched in wonder as Natsu slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. On top was the design of a key with a heart on the end of it. Natsu then dropped to one knee, causing Lucy to cover her mouth in astonishment as he opened the box, revealing a small diamond ring.

"Natsu." Lucy said trying to contain herself.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much help with planning the wedding and for not giving you a ring when I proposed. So this is hopefully my way of saying, I lo-" Natsu was cut short when Happy came flying by and crashed into the back of his head.

"Happy! What was that for?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Natsu, help me!" Happy cried. "Erza is going to beat me up."

"Why would she do that?" Natsu asked.

"Because I knocked over her slice of cake on the ground."

Natsu's eyes widened as the sounds of a sword being dragged against the ground echoed in the air. Happy immediately flew behind Natsu, trying as best he could to hide.

"It's okay Happy. I'll talk with her." Natsu reassured his friend.

"I also said you dared me to do it." Happy added.

"You what?" Natsu asked turning pale white.

"Happy! Natsu!" Erza demonically said as she got closer.

The sound of her sword smashing several things as her shadow grew larger and larger. Without hesitating, Natsu and Happy hightailed it out of the area, leaving Lucy confused on what just happened and wondering what Natsu was going to tell her. Turning her head, Lucy shrieked as Erza appeared before her in her Purgatory Armor. Her eyes were glowing red with anger as she stared Lucy down.

"H-Hi Erza. Nice day we're hav-" Lucy tried saying before being knocked into the air by Erza.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked sorely to the guild the next morning, her arms and legs ached after the punch she received from Erza. She remembered that same night she went to Natsu's place but couldn't find him or Happy. Thinking they may have hid at her apartment she found no trace of them.<p>

"I wonder where Natsu went?" Lucy wondered as she neared the guild. "He didn't get a chance to tell me what he wanted to say."

Lucy began to think of several things Natsu could've have told her from "I like fire" to "I live for fighting you someday." Sighing as she knew none of those could be right, her only answer would come from Natsu himself as she hope to see the dragon slayer in the guild.

Opening the doors, Lucy was shocked to see Natsu and Happy tied to poles that were planted in the middle of the room. In front of the two, Erza sat quietly, eating her cake and glaring at them often.

"Um, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Oh hi Lucy." Erza smiled, offering her a slice of cake.

"No thanks, but a better questioned would be why are they tied up?" Lucy asked.

"They knocked over my cake intentionally, so I had to teach them a lesson about destroying others property."

"Hi Lucy." Natsu smiled before shrieking as Erza glared at him.

"I said no talking. Not after the hunt you put me through." Erza said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Last Night<em>**

"Happy, quick!" Natsu said hastily as the two ran down the alley. "Let's hide behind that crate."

"Aye sir!" Happy said terrified.

The two jumped behind a couple of crates and quietly peeked from behind. The sounds of Erza's footsteps as her sword scraped against the bricked ground grew louder as the wizard came closer and closer. Natsu and Happy both began shaking as they saw her shadow appeared before her actual presence as she turned the corner to their hiding spot.

"Oh no. What do we do?" Natsu whispered.

"I can fly us out of here." Happy suggested.

"Great idea." Natsu agreed. "As soon as she passes us we'll fly to another spot."

Happy's smiling face soon changed to sheer terror as he struggled to speak. Wondering what was spooking him, Natsu slowly turned around and jumped as Erza waited patiently, looking at the two with death in her eyes.

"Happy, now would be a good time to fly us out." Natsu said to the frozen cat.

Happy didn't move as tears formed in his eyes. His entire body began shaking as Natsu tried to get him to regain consciousness.

"Happy. Come on buddy." Natsu pleaded. "Get us out of here!"

Natsu stopped moving when he felt the sharp end of Erza's blade poke him in the back. Natsu slowly stood up, his hands in the air, as he tried surrendering to the angered woman. Turning around, Natsu could feel the fear before he even made eye contact with her as she snarled, seeing his face.

"Now Erza." Natsu began speaking before Erza held the sword to his neck.

Natsu gulped at the sight of the blade as Erza pointed towards a direction for him and Happy to get moving.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Present Day<span>_**

"So I marched these two here and tied them to these poles I set up." Erza said after finishing the last slice of her cake.

"I see. Will you let them down at some point?" Lucy asked curiously as Erza began eating a new cake.

"In a few days." Erza said casually.

Lucy's eyes widened at her response. She thought it was harsh to hunt them down but it seemed a little far for her to keep them tied to a pole for a few days. Sighing, as she knew Erza wouldn't change her mind, Lucy looked at Natsu who only smiled before Erza looked at him. Smiling back, Lucy walked out of the guild and back to her place. Inside, she went straight for her bathroom and took a long hot bath.

"Natsu, sometimes you do such childish things." Lucy said to herself, sinking into the water. "But it's for those reasons why my heart has its eyes only on you."

**Wow guys, thanks for reading. This story has surpassed the number of views my other story got this month so give yourselves a round of applause. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well as follow me if you would like to be updated on new stories. Also, give this a follow/favorite if this is your first time reading. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu's Gift

**Celestial Love**

**Natsu's Gift**

"I can't believe Erza finally let us down after a week of being tied to that pole." Natsu sorely said as he and Happy walked back to their home.

"Aye!" Happy weakly said.

"We never even got much to eat." Natsu's stomach growled. "But thankfully Lucy was snuck in at night and fed us some meat."

"I just wish she would've brought better cooked fish."

"Not to mention, thanks to you, I never got to give Lucy her ring." Natsu said pulling out the small blue box.

Happy gazed at the box as Natsu held it firmly in his hand as if his life depended on it. Holding the box to his chest, he looked up at the stars as Happy got distracted by a fish jumping out of the river.

"_Lucy_." The dragon slayer thought.

* * *

><p>"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy happily shouted as Lucy entered the guild.<p>

"Morning Levy-chan!" Lucy happily replied.

She was in a brighter mood today since she knew today was the day Natsu finally was released from Erza's prison. She hastily searched around the nearly empty guild for any signs of the dragon slayer but was disappointed to find no sign of him. At the bar, Gray sat quietly while he drank a small cup of coffee with a large ice cube in it.

"Morning Gray." Lucy said.

"Morning." Gray replied.

"Have you seen Natsu yet?" Lucy asked.

"Nope and I hope I don't for at least a few more minutes." Gray remarked as he sipped his coffee.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat next to Gray as Mirajane brought her a water.

The day passed by as members of Fairy Tail arrived and left to go on missions. The only people who never really left were Nab, Mirajane, Makarov and Cana whenever she fell into a deep alcoholic coma. Lucy began to worry as Natsu never once showed up. She would go search for him, but was afraid of the idea of him arriving just as she left. She also couldn't ask anyone since they found it peaceful without Natsu's irritable shouting.

"He might still be at his home." Mirajane suggested as she walked up to the Celestial Wizard.

"But I don't want to leave and have him arrive." Lucy responded.

"How about this, if he shows up and you're gone, I'll tell him to wait here." Mirajane smiled.

"Umm…" Lucy had trouble deciding whether to leave or not.

She knew it had been a week she didn't get a chance alone with him and she knew she would die a little inside if she didn't get a chance to see him today.

After several minutes of deciding, Lucy sighed and walked out of the guild and headed straight for Natsu's home. The walk was long as she had a hard time figuring out which road she had to take to get to his house. All around her, several merchants shouted familiar items to her such as fireballs and pink sweaters. Each item drew the image of Natsu in her head as she continued her walk through the city, looking for the right route.

"If only I visited his house more often." Lucy complained as she turned around from walking into a dead end.

The hours passed as the sky turned from bright blue to sunset orange to midnight blue. The lamps around the city lit up as the merchants began closing shop after a successful day of selling. Some whistled a small tune to themselves while others laughed at the large pile of cash they had stored in their bags. Lucy could feel her own heartbeat as the city became quieter and quieter until silence. The only sounds made were from crickets and several babies crying from their homes.

"Natsu, where is your home?" Lucy wondered as she found herself near the edge of the city. "I know!" She shouted excitedly.

Pulling out a small key, she waved it in the air. "Open, Gate of the Compass, Pyxis!"

A large light shined brightly eventually revealing a small bird with a compass on top of its head. The bird began to say its name as Lucy smiled in relief that she thought of the idea.

"Okay, I need you to point to which direction Natsu's house is." Lucy said.

Pyxis jumped up happily as the compass on its head began to spin rapidly before coming to an abrupt stop, pointing towards the left of Lucy.

"Thank you , Pyxis." Lucy smiled as the small bird vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>"There is is!" Lucy happily shouted as she saw the sign pointing to Natsu's house.<p>

She read the sign carefully to ensure it was the right place, knowing that the sign shaped like Happy's head pointed towards the home.

"Yup, this is the place." She stated as she slowly walked towards Natsu's home.

Natsu's house was covered in vegetation from the roof to the ground. All around, several bushes and trees had been growing to the pointed of looking like walls for his home. Near the entrance, a small ashy ground divided the entire door from the rest of the vegetation. Lucy knew it must've been Natsu's doing as she creeped up towards the door.

Just as she was about to open the door, a water pail fell on top of her head, spilling water all over her as a large blanket covered her head.

"Take that Gray!" Natsu yelled as he set the blanket on fire.

Lucy screamed as she ran around the yard as the blanket continued to burn.

"Man Gray, you scream like a girl." Natsu commented.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he arrived with a fish in his hands.

"I'm not Gray!" Lucy shouted as she threw the blanket off and began stepping on it to kill the fire.

The fire soon caught onto her boot causing her to run even more around the yard and eventually fall to the ground and start rolling.

"Uh oh." Natsu panicked as he looked around for something to kill the fire.

"Here." Happy giggled handing Natsu a pail.

Natsu blindly grabbed the bucket and threw it at Lucy, hoping the water would take out the fire. The bucket didn't spill any water as it hit Lucy on the head, getting her angry.

"Happy you little…" Natsu said before noticing a large boulder towering above his home. "Hey Happy, since when did we have a…" Natsu questioned before getting crushed by the boulder.

"That's for not helping me catch that fish last night!" Happy hollered as he flew away.

Natsu slowly rolled the boulder off of him as he crawled over to Lucy and began sucking up the fire. Lucy soon stopped screaming as she realized the fire was gone and Natsu lied on the ground.

"Hey Luce." He sorely said.

"Where were you?" Lucy questioned the dragon slayer, scaring him to sit up and listen to her. "You didn't show up to the guild at all today. Do you have any idea how worried I was about…."

Lucy stopped as Natsu pulled out the same blue box from the other night and opened it. The diamond ring didn't shine as brightly in the night as Natsu hastily formed a small fire in his hand to cause the ring to glow. The diamond colors began to glow brightly, reflecting off Lucy's eyes as she stood in front of Natsu surprised.

"Lucy, I-I love you!" Natsu forced the words out.

Lucy wasn't sure what to say as she covered her mouth. Her eyes began to water as Natsu pulled the ring out and placed it on her free hand.

The night was silent as Lucy still couldn't speak with an almost completely red Natsu awaiting some sort of response. A small tear soon fell out of her eye as she tackled the dragon slayer with a hug. Natsu was worried if she liked it or not until Lucy held his head and embraced him with a kiss. Natsu's eyes widened before he slowly shut them, accepting Lucy's reply as the two lied on the ground.

"I love you too." Lucy finally spoke.

**Thanks for reading guys and also thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to follow/favorite this story if this your first time reading and also follow my profile for updates on newer stories. Be sure to leave a comment too on how much you liked it or hated it and rather go pet a bunny. Also remember to check out my other stories too. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Erza vs Levy

**Celestial Love**

**Erza vs. Levy**

"The wedding is almost here Natsu. You scared?" Gray asked with a hopeful face the dragon slayer was.

"What? Me scared? That's hilarious Gray." Natsu replied irritated with a sarcastic tone.

Lucy giggled as she put her head on Natsu's shoulders and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe the wedding is in one week. She had counted the days on her calendar from the last two months since Natsu proposed and now there was hardly anytime left to do anything except relax.

"All of Fairy Tail is going to attend, right?" Wendy cheerfully asked.

"Yeah. We had gramps tell everyone not to go on a job for a few days in advanced and even sent out letters to those on jobs to come back as soon as possible." Natsu replied, taking a drink out of his mug.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted happily.

"Jeez Happy, you get way too excited." Carla commented much to Happy's disappointment. "But I suppose it is for a wedding." Carla added causing the blue cat to offer his fish for her.

"So have you two decided who will be the best man and maid of honor?" Gray asked forcing Natsu to spit his drink out.

Lucy's eyes shot wide open as she had completely forgot about asking one of the girls to be her maid of honor. She really wanted Levy to be it but realized Erza might fight her for it. Virgo is too….she decided not to even think about making any celestial spirits.

"Gray." Natsu said grabbing the ice-wizards attention. "Will you be my best man for the wedding?"

Gray spat his drink out, completely surprised by Natsu's invitation. He had to take a moment to breath as Juvia patted his back.

"Of course." Gray replied, causing Natsu to grin and the two punched knuckles together.

"If Gray-sama is going to be best man then Juvia wants to be maid of honor." She said lovingly before glaring at Lucy.

"Well um?" Lucy awkwardly tried speaking as Juvia got in her face, scowling at the celestial spirit.

"Wait!" A voice shouted.

Everyone at the table turned their attention over to the main doors to see Erza, standing heroically.

"If anyone is to be the maid of honor, it will be me." She stated walking up to the table.

Lucy didn't know what to see as Erza and Juvia both locked horns with one another over who would be it. Soon Levy joined in as she passed by, hearing the two argue. Then, all three focused their attention on Lucy, making her extremely uncomfortable as they waited for her response.

"Um…" Lucy uncomfortably smiled as she tried speaking.

"There will be a game for the spot." Natsu blurted out, saving her only to find out she needs to make up games.

"Yeah!" She said going along with it. "And what will the first round be, dear?" She asked with her teeth shut.

"First one to reach Hargeon Port and get Happy a fish wins the round." Natsu laughed.

All three girls immediately left the building, running as fast as they could to the train station. Natsu felt a sweat drop fall down his head as Lucy was surprised they actually left.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy hugged the dragon slayer before bopping him on the head. "But now we have to make a game out of this!"

* * *

><p>"Yes, I've got the fish!" Levy said excitedly before getting her head slammed into the wall.<p>

"Now Juvia has it." Juvia said soundly as she took off.

Juvia ran through the streets of Hargeon until she found a carriage she could hide in from Erza. Taking the opportunity, she jumped in a the carriage took off towards Fairy Tail.

"That's a nice fish you got there, Juvia." A woman's voice said.

"Oh thank you, its for this cat, but really its my chance to be with my lovely….how did you know my name?" Juvia suddenly realized as soon as she came back to reality.

"That's because you're famous and I need that fish." The woman said as she looked in the back revealing herself to be Erza.

Juvia shrieked as Erza equipped her Sea Empress armor. Unable to move, Juvia began to melt into a tiny puddle as Erza happily grabbed the fish and jumped off the carriage; letting it continue going in the wrong direction.

"That's how you get a fish." Erza smirked.

Suddenly, large letters spelling the word "iron" came flying and hit Erza in the back off the head. Erza immediately caught herself and turned around to see Levy angrily glaring at her.

* * *

><p>"Levy, Juvia and Erza have been gone for a while." Lucy said as she looked at the door. "You don't think something could've happened to them, do you?<p>

"Nah, they're probably talking about who will be the maid of honor." Natsu said as he took a drink from his cup.

Lucy turned her attention to the door again when they opened. Standing at the door was Juvia who looked like she saw a ghost as she shakily walked over and sat next to Gray.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Where and Levy and Erza."

Juvia's eyes widened. "Juvia remembers last time she faced off against Erza. Juvia think it best to stay out of this."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "Are they...fighting?"

Juvia nodded her head before placing it on the table. Gray looked at her, unsure if he should comfort her or if this was a trick created by her. Natsu eyed Gray, who attempted to avoid any eye contact with the dragon slayer.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Gray said trying to avoid Natsu.

"I hope they are." Lucy said worried.

* * *

><p>Part of the ground exploded as Erza dodged it and re-equipped into her Heaven's armor. Hovering in the sky, she summoned more swords that formed a circle around her and fired them at Levy. Unable to dodge in time, Levy wrote shield in large letters and defended herself from the sharp piercing blades.<p>

"There is no point in fighting." Erza said. "I will become the maid of honor."

Erza summoned more swords and fired them at the script wizard who managed to get away just in time.

"Solid script: Fire!" Levy wrote, sending a large fireball straight for the Titania.

Erza re-equipped into her Flame Empress Armor, allowing the fireball to hit her. Levy looked shocked as Erza dove straight at her and swung her sword, hitting Levy and knocking her into a tree. Levy weakly stood up as Erza slowly walked towards her. She was determined to become the maid of honor and Levy knew it.

"Wait!" Levy shouted, just as Erza was about to swing her sword again.

Erza stopped and put her sword down, waiting for the script mage to take a moment to order her thoughts.

"Why don't we have a trivia challenge?" Levy suggested. "That way, none of us look awful in the pictures. And by us I mean me." Levy added.

"Fine, we'll let Lucy ask the questions." Erza finally agreed, reverting back to her normal armor.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's get this game started." Lucy said before sighing. "I can't believe we are actually doing this."<p>

"Gives us the question!" The two angrily yelled, freaking Lucy out.

"Um, first question. What is my mom's name?" Lucy asked.

Erza took time to think as Levy smirked. Lucy could tell she knew the answer. Soon, after a few minutes, Levy pressed the button in front of her.

"Lucky!" She stated proudly, much to Lucy's disappointment.

"Layla!" Erza shouted.

Lucy sighed and gave Erza the point, leaving Levy very much confused. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Juvia all watched as the game went on.

"Second question: what is my favorite color?" Lucy asked.

"Blue!" Levy shouted.

"Pink!" Erza yelled.

Lucy nodded and gave them both a point, leaving the two to angrily glare at each other.

"Next question; what does Virgo often call me?" Lucy asked.

"Queen!" The Titania hollered out.

"Princess!" Levy happily exclaimed.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, giving Levy the point. Natsu and Gray both looked in awe as the two contestants were tied 2-2. Lucy began to sweat as she pulled out a random gold card from the back of the pile of cards she held in her hand. Levy and Erza both waited and had their hands over the buttons in anticipation.

"They're really getting into this." Natsu commented.

"Last question: Who did I first meet in Hargeon Port?" Lucy asked.

Both Levy and Erza took a moment to over their answers before Levy pressed the button.

"Salamander!" Levy shouted happily.

Lucy shook her head and waited for Erza to answer.

"It was Bora." Erza said.

"How did you know that?" Levy asked.

"Because on my way back from a mission, I saw him being escorted by the military and he was complaining about the Salamander."

Lucy looked stunned at how Erza knew the answer. Levy sighed and let Erza having the point, allowing her to win the game. Erza happily jumped up and hugged Lucy, crushing her in her arms.

"Erza, you're crushing me." Lucy said but heard no response from the Titania.

**Thanks guys for reading. Please be sure to favorite/follow this story as well as my profile for new updates on new stories. **

**Alright, so if you read carefully the wedding will be next week, so guess what? That's right! The chapter will be posted next week. Sadly though, it will be the end of the series the day after when I post the epilogue but do not cry because...I have a surprise for you guys so stay tuned to read about it in next week's chapter.**

**One last thing, if you guys would like to have random things happen be sure to comment or pm me and I will gladly add that scene into the chapter. Remember it can't be too long because it's all about the love birds and their happy day...followed by chaos from other characters. ;)**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Promise

**I would like to thank you guys once more for all the views and follows/favorites. I really enjoyed writing this which is why I'm sad to see it finished as well. But on the bright side, there will be a sequel to this. So if you haven't already click follow/favorite on my profile to stay tuned. Enjoy.**

**Celestial Love**

**The Promise**

Lucy admired all of Mirajane's work as she slowly got out of the carriage. Frede jumped down from the head of the carriage, allowing Bickslow to jump up and steer the horses away. Lucy looked at the large scenery set up with the small buffet placed before the actual aisle that leads down towards the large guild symbol, made entirely of stone. Lucy wondered is Evergreen may have had anything to do with it until Romeo and Macao lit it on fire, causing it to explode in a fury of flames. Lucy began to panic until Cana diminished the flames with her card magic, sending a blast of water on the flames.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted catching the celestial wizards attention.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy excitedly shouted as Levy approached her.

"You look beautiful." Levy commented, observing Lucy's wedding dress.

Lucy looked at Levy's blue dress she had picked out for the other brides maids. It was long and wrapped around the neck with a pink bow tied in the back. Levy's hair was held up by a pink version of her usual colorful bandana. Looking behind her, Lucy could see Jet and Droy both eyeing the script mage as they both attempted to look good in their suits. Jet fit perfectly fine in his while Droy's stomach popped out, exposing his bellybutton and most of his stomach.

"Um, Levy?" Lucy tried telling her only to receive a slight nod.

"I'm aware of them, but I've told them countless times dating in the same team just won't work." Levy said.

"I see." Lucy said looking down.

"But you and Natsu have a very strong bond so you're the exception." Levy added, trying to make Lucy feel better.

"Thanks." Lucy said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, how much longer are you going to be in there?" Happy complained as he waited outside their home.<p>

"Almost finished!" Natsu shouted from inside.

Happy sighed and floated away from their home when an explosion suddenly occured. Terrified from the surprise explosion, Happy flew behind a tree and peaked around to see a part of the wall missing from their house. Happy shouted in shock as several of his fish lie on the ground burnt to a crisp.

"What happened?" Happy cried as he held one of his beloved fish.

Looking inside through the collapsed wall, Happy could see Natsu standing in front of a mirror. He was in a pose that had his fist sticking straight out to the side. Happy glared at Natsu for burning his fish as Natsu awkwardly tried to play it off as an accident.

"Big brother Natsu! Are you okay?" Romeo asked as he ran towards their home.

"Yeah, just a little mishap." Natsu said as Happy scoffed at his response.

"You did it on purpose." Happy muttered.

"No I didn't!" Natsu argued.

The two began to bicker leaving Romeo confused and awkwardly standing between them.

After what seemed like hours as Natsu and Happy fought, the two finally settled down and made-up with Natsu giving Happy a fish he had hidden for his birthday. Happy gladly accepted the fish and placed it in his mouth while hugged it.

"Come on, big brother Natsu." Romeo said grabbing the dragon slayers sleeve. "We have to go to the wedding."

"Aye sir!" Natsu happily said without Happy caring.

* * *

><p>"Natsu calm down, everything is going to be fine." Gray whispered to the extremely red dragon slayer.<p>

Natsu was sweating buckets as everyone in Fairy Tail was waiting for Lucy to arrive. Next to Natsu: Gray, Gajeel and Laxus were standing dressed in their suits with Happy and Pantherlily in front of him, wearing a small sized suit. Happy stood next to Carla with her wearing a small blue dress, matching the bridesmaids. Erza wore a darker blue dress with two pink ribbons in her hair while Levy, Juvia and Wendy all wore matching blue dresses with a pink ribbon tied in the back. Sitting in the front seats were Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Makarov and Mavis. Behind them were Romeo, Macao, Wakabe, Max, Nab and Warren. In the third row: Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy and Vijeeter. Behind them were: Reedus, Laki, Bickslow, Freede, Porlyusica, Cana and Gildarts (who dragged a chair from the last few rows). Standing behind the chairs;Jellal and Meredy, the Legion Corps, Flare Corona, Michelle Lobster and Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Frosch and Lector. Just behind them, the Trimens, Ichiya, Sherry, Lyon and Jura stood behind, all dressed well.

"How can I not be nervous with all these people in front of me?" Natsu replied.

Gray sighed. "Listen, you've been through worse and if you can get through this...I'll let you have one free hit." Gray forced the words out.

Natsu stopped shaking and stared at the ice wizard, unsure if it was some elaborate scheme he had planned. With Gray nodding his head, proving that it wasn't a trick, Natsu's face began to lighten as a smile stretched from ear-to-ear. Suddenly, the music began playing as everyone directed their attention to the middle of the aisle. Asuka came up, first, throwing tiny flower petals on the ground in a small pink dress and her cowboy hat. By the time she reached the front row she had already emptied the basket and was confused on what to do next.

"Psst, Asuka." Bisca whispered to the tiny girl grabbing her attention.

Asuka smiled and ran over to her mom and dad as they sat her down in between the two. Soon a few more girls (most likely new to the guild in Natsu's perspective) came walking down the aisle one-by-one until after the fifth one passed through, Lucy appeared. Standing by her side, Loke and Capricorn accompanied her to Natsu and the others. Her eyes were already watering and a small smile was frozen to her face.

"You both don't have to accompany me." Lucy said awkwardly.

"Nonsense, I promised your mother that I would do the honors if your father were not available." Capricorn said looking straight ahead.

"And this is my way of saying I won't be hitting on you anymore. I have to respect both of you now." Loke said in a cool town.

"But you guys didn't have to use your own powers to come out." Lucy said but was immediately interrupted by a loud angered tone.

"You don't think we're good enough to come to your wedding?" Aquarius angrily asked, forcing Lucy to change her words.

Lucy looked as she saw all of her celestial spirits standing in the back with the others who had arrived. Each one looked happy for Lucy except for Tauros who was in tears and Aquarius was paying no mind to her as her attention was on Scorpio. A tear began to form down Lucy's cheek before being wiped away by Capricorn's handkerchief.

"You mustn't cry yet, Ms. Lucy. You haven't gotten married yet." He said.

Lucy nodded her head. "I know, but I'm just really glad you all came."

The three eventually approached the front of the aisle with everyone focusing their eyes on Natsu and Lucy. The two looked into each others eyes and smiled as Lucy walked up to Natsu and kissed his cheek before waiting for the priest to give the sermon.

Everyone was surprised to see a familiar old man walk up with a small book in his hand. His thick, bushy eyebrows made it impossible to see his pupils while his short mustache looked like it tickled his nose. Makarov nodded his head while Natsu and Lucy looked stunned to see Yajima standing before them; still wearing his chef's outfit.

"I think this is one way I can repay the favor for helping my restaraunt out." Yajima said as he opened the book. "Now let's get started."

Hours passed by as Yajima read about the holiness of marriage and how one should always be prepared to help the other through the rough times and the good ones. During parts of his sermon, Juvia occasionally would jump at Gray yelling "I do" only to be pulled back by and annoyed Erza.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife?" Yajima asked the dragon slayer.

"I-I do." Natsu stuttered, his face redder than Erza's hair.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawful wedded husband?" Yajima asked again to Lucy.

"I do." Lucy said, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Then before I announce you two officially married I believe you both wrote vows. Ms. Heartfilia, would you care to start first."

Lucy nodded her head as Erza passed her small index cards to Natsu's shock. He had completely forgotten to write his vows. He had been nervous about the wedding he didn't have time to write them out.

"Natsu, I wish I could really tell you what this moment feels like for me, but I have a feeling you already know. I know I'm not the best at being straightforward with my emotions, but I'll try anyway." Lucy said throwing the cards on the ground.

"My cards." Erza said disappointed.

"Natsu, I love you with all my heart. Ever since you rescued me from Phantom Lord, I knew there was something special about you that I could never take my eyes off. I know you have a tendency to act childish and break into my apartment but that doesn't matter. Over the years, I've gotten to know you, laugh with you, cry, and even get angry but now, those will be out of love."

"Lucy…" Natsu said surprised.

"That's a real man's speech!" Elfman cried, annoying Evergreen who pinched his arm.

"Now Natsu." Yajima said looking at the dragon slayer.

"Lucy, these past few days, I was nervous because I wasn't sure what would happen. Everyday I don't know what will happen but whenever I see you, it feels like I do know what will happen. I know I'm not the smartest guy."

"You can say that again." Gajeel smirked.

"And I do tend to overdo a lot of things."

"You don't say." Yajima commented.

"But deep down inside me, I know that the only girl out there for me...is you Lucy."

"Natsu…" Lucy said tearfully, trying to contain herself.

"With the couples vows over, I would like to present all of Fiore the newly wedded couple of Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. You may now kiss the bride."

Natsu immediately grabbed Lucy and smacked his lips right onto hers. Lucy didn't hesitate either as she returned the kiss while everyone began clapping. Levy smiled at Gajeel while he tried to look away, his face red. Juvia charged Gray and began to hug him tightly, crushing his body. Elfman and Evergreen looked away from each either, acting like they didn't know the other while their hands attempted to hold each other. Cana began to push Gildarts away as he tried to hug his daughter, only to get kicked in the face. Freede grabbed Laxus' arm and started to cry as Laxus tried peeling him off. Mavis began to dance happily as Natsu and Lucy finished their kiss and walked down the aisle.

Just as they neared the aisle, Natsu's face turned from excited to ill as he saw the carriage waiting for them. Lucy sighed as she had completely forgotten about his motion sickness when suddenly Happy and Carla both grabbed the bride and groom and flew them high up into the air. Happy winked at Carla who blushed a little while Natsu and Lucy held each others hands as they flew in the sky.

"Happy, to the reception!" Natsu shouted happily.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

* * *

><p>The entire guild was in a chaotic but joyous party. Nearly everyone was on the dance floor while Mirajane &amp; Lisanna performed multiple songs as the opening band. Sitting behind the curtains, Gajeel was tuning up his guitar, preparing for his performance as Levy and Pantherlily stood by him, encouraging him to do good. Over at the bar: Cana, Makarov and Macao were all in a heavy drinking contest while Romeo, Wakabe and Gildarts cheered them on. Cana, however became annoyed as Gildarts began giving her the drinks as she kicked him away, sending him into a wooden pillar supporting the guild. Laxus smirked at the sight of the man as Freede constantly asked him to dance to show that Laxus was the best dancer there is. Hiding in a corner, Evergreen and Elfman argued about being spotted and seen together. Closer to the dance floor, Happy, Carla, Lector and Frosch all cheered on Natsu and Sting as they danced off against each other while Yukino, Rogue, Loke, Lyon, Sherry, Scorpio, Aries, Gemini, Taurus and Cancer watched awkwardly as the two did random dancing.<p>

Over at a table with Flare, Michelle caught sign of Lucy as she was headed over to a table with Gray, Erza, Wendy and Juvia. On top of the table was a small sign that said reserved on it.

"Lucy!" Michelle shouted catching Lucy's ear.

"Michelle!" Lucy smiled as she hugged the real life doll. "How are you able to?" Lucy asked before being interrupted.

"Porlyusica created a potion that allows me to stay like this for a few days so no one has to use their magic."

"That's great." Lucy happily said before Michelle caught her eyes on the buffet table near the bar and ran off.

Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and Lucy all sat at their table as they watched Natsu get beaten by Sting with a vote of 6-4 barely coming close to Sabertooth's guild master. Natsu tried to fight for the win as Happy pulled him back towards Lucy and the others before he could start an actual fight.

"Come on, my dear Gray. Dance with Juvia." Juvia pleaded.

"I told you, I don't dance." Gray stubbornly said.

"Gray, it's just one dance." Erza said causing Gray to sigh as he grabbed Juvia's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"How was the dance, honey?" Lucy asked a tired out Natsu.

"I totally won." Natsu said.

"No he didn't." Happy giggled. "He lost the vote from Taurus and Loke."

Lucy giggled as she kissed Natsu before placing her head on his shoulder.

"So you two, what's it like to officially be married?" Erza asked, eating a slice of cake.

"It doesn't feel much different than when we were teammates to be honest." Lucy replied.

"I see." Erza said as she began to ponder about something.

"I'm really happy for the both of you." Wendy said cheerfully.

"Thanks Wendy." Natsu said, giving her a thumbs up.

"May I have your attention please." Mirajane said as the music died down to a slow melody.

"Will the bride and groom please come to the dance floor for their first dance?"

Natsu and Lucy both stood up and walked towards the dance floor, holding the others hands. Everyone smiled as they soon turned to each other and held on as they slowly danced. Soon, Gajeel and Levy got on the dance floor, followed by Gray and Juvia, then Elfman and Evergreen, soon Jellal and Erza. After a while most people were on the dance floor with the exception of Lyon, Jura, Makarov, Mavis, Macao and Wakabe.

"Hey Gray." Natsu whispered.

"What?" Gray whispered back as the two neared each other while dancing.

"Can I punch you now?"

"What? No. Do it later." Gray said.

"Natsu, don't punch Gray right now. It's our first dance, I want it to be memorable." Lucy pleaded.

"Alright." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled before putting her face back into his chest. Gray sighed and looked back at Juvia who hadn't taken her eyes off him since the beginning of the dance. Just as Gray was about to spin her, a fist on fire made contact with his head, sending him crashing into the wall, stopping the music and everyone as they looked to see Natsu standing their with a grin on his face.

"Haha! Got you!" He shouted cheerfully.

"That's it, deals off." Gray said angrily putting his hands together. "Ice-make: Lance!"

Several lances made of ice shot out from his hand hitting Natsu directly and sent him crashing into the wall. Lucy sighed as Juvia cheered Gray on to beat Natsu.

Natsu slowly stood up and charged the now half-naked ice wizard as the two were about to fight only to be stopped by Erza. Her eyes had rage written all over them as she glared at the two. Before any of them could apologize, Lyon swooped Juvia into his arms only to get hit by Gray. Lyon soon hit Jura who didn't enjoy it as he attacked Gray but hit Laxus instead. Suddenly the entire dance floor turned into a huge free-for-all as everyone began to fight. The only ones who didn't fight were the Exceeds, Lucy, Romeo, Mavis and Coco.

"Well, this certainly will be memorable." Lucy commented.

* * *

><p>Natsu carried Lucy in his arms as he entered his home. The inside was clean, much to Lucy's liking as he helped her onto a large hammock as he followed her onto it. The two silently stared into each others eyes, smiling at one another as Natsu stroked Lucy's cheek.<p>

"Natsu." Lucy said.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you picked me." She said.

Natsu smiled before kissing her and rolling on top of her.

"I'm glad that you're glad. You are the only person on my mind for the day." Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said again.

"Yes?"

"Promise me we'll be together." Lucy said.

"I don't need to make a promise I already made." Natsu said.

"Then I have nothing to ever worry about." Lucy thought.

**Thanks for reading guys, also check out these profiles as well. They've helped me get my views and favorite/follow this story the most so check out their stories as well.**

**animeotakulova, AustinDockery3, beebee367, BurningKeys, ErzaScarlet90, Fairy Tail 4lyf, Ilovecherrypie, inazumadraco, jbadillodavilla, KoolBrunette06, Lucielle Aye Sir, majure14, miltonski, misxxlove14, Night Doctor, platinum-breaker, pokegirl2, purplegurl14luvsu, Rose Tiger, SilentMockingjay, Sopinni, TheEnderKat and tinker112.**

**Heiwa! **


End file.
